Alibek Alecxey
by JxneJxke
Summary: Otabek, cerró los ojos, sabia de sobra que más tarde tendría que consolar a un canadiense con lágrimas en los ojos, entre feliz y triste. [JJBek]


**Cambie las edades: Jean 38 y Otabek 37. Me los imagino con dos hijos, uno como verán en la historia y otro en el patinaje, el nombre no se porque con la inicial A, cuando menos supe, quedo así y me gusto. Esta historia ya esta subida a Wattpad.**

* * *

La molestia sensación de picazón se fue cuando decidió finalmente acomodarse el pesado cinturón, agradecía que las paredes de aquel edificio, sofocaran un poco los ruidos de afuera, de todos los gritos de prensa y demás. Inmediatamente enderezo la espalda, provocando un dolor, se recordó que debía de comprar a camino a casa una pomada para el dolor muscular, sus ojos se desviaron al fondo del pasillo donde venía el famoso padre con su revoltoso hijo, inclino la cabeza en saludo, al ver a los dos pasar delante de ellos, el carismático padre le dio una sonrisa fugaz, el hijo no se molestó en verlo cuando paso después de su progenitor, cuando observo que era lo suficientemente lejos, volvió a su postura donde en su espalda de formaba una pequeña joroba.

— Que desgracia de hijo. —susurro.

— No hables así, muchacho.

Su cuerpo se tensó, ojos abiertos a tope y postura en saludo. — ¡Jefe!

Un hombre alto y de figura proporcionada apareció en su campo de visión, dirigiendo su vista por donde previamente el detenido se iba con su padre. — es una pena se comporte así, debe de ser agradecido con lo que tiene.

Miro de reojo a su subordinado, quien parecía aguantar la respiración, giro su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente, sonrió y golpeo ligeramente su hombro. — no te castigare por lo que dijiste, solo porque tuviste la precaución de no decirlo enfrente del Señor Leroy.

 **[...]**

Suspiro, finalmente lograron atravesar todo el tumulto de periodistas que esperaban afuera en la comisaria, se llevó una mano a su frente, tallándola suavemente ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho aquello durante los últimos meses, años? Recargo su cabeza contra la ventana del vehículo, agradeció mucho a su guardaespaldas que se ofreció a llevarlo a la comisaria como a su propiedad, realmente no quería provocar un accidente. En sus diecinueve años se imaginaba a una edad de treintaiocho años retirado del patinaje, casado y con dos increíbles y obedientes niños, ahora con sus treintaiocho años se reía de su yo adolecente, por lo menos uno es obediente, el otro... le gustaría decirle, miro de reojo a su hijo.

Lo quería de eso no había duda, eso nadie se lo podía cuestionar, pero a veces la actitud de su hijo adolecente le cansaba, le colmaba la paciencia, _"es una etapa hijo, poco a poco se le pasara"_ le comento una vez su madre, le gustaría saber que piensa ahora su progenitora.

— Claro una etapa. —susurro.

 **[...]**

Abrió la puerta de su hogar dándole paso primero a su hijo de entrar, este rápidamente se adentró, quitándose su abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero de la entrada, no espero a que su padre hablara cuando ya se había perdido de vista de Jean por las escaleras, el canadiense suspiro, también dejo su abrigo en el perchero, se percató que su esposo estaba en casa, camino a la sala de estar, para encontrarse con él sentado en la orilla del sillón, control de la televisión en mano, viendo específicamente el canal de las noticias.

— De nueva cuenta, el hijo de los dos ex patinadores Jean-Jacques Leroy y Otabek Altin, ¡Lo vuelve hacer! —la reportera sonrió, alzando sus cejas. — como, al parecer, ya es costumbre en la Familia Leroy, de nueva cuenta el hijo de las dos estrellas, Alibek Alecxey, vuelve a caer en retención. A continuación, se mostrará las imágenes.

Dio unos pasos en dirección a su pareja, alertando en que estaba en casa, sus ojos se encontraron, suspiro, la preocupación y tristeza se reflejaban en ellos, aunque las facciones del rostro no cambiaban mucho, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, lo abrazo, acercándolo a su pecho, dando unos cuantos besos en su cabellera.

— Mejor apaga eso.

Y así lo hizo, dejando el control en el sofá, correspondiendo el abrazo de su esposo. Todos tenían su paciencia, agradecía que Jean y él la tuvieran, aunque solo un poco, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces hablaron con Alibek, tratándolo de entenderlo y porque se comportaba así, lo tenía todo.

— Hay que hablar con él. —Jean tomo asiento en el sofá individual, Otabek se sentó en sus piernas. — seriamente, los dos.

El suspiro cansado salió de los labios de JJ, el kazajo llevo sus manos al rostro del contrario. — sé que lo hemos hecho muchas veces, pero esta vez, aremos lo que sea necesario.

Jean asintió, poso sus manos sobre las de Otabek, para acercar su rostro y juntar sus labios.

 **[...]**

Por fin le pudieron sacar el porque estaba así su hijo por meses ¡Años!, con una actitud caprichosa, molesta y rebelde. Otabek estaba aliviado que no fuera por algo más grande, pero cuando después de cerrar los ojos los volvió abrir, fue cuando la preocupación volvió a él, al ver a su pareja, Jean, con la boca abierta, se acercó sutilmente a él, su hijo estaba con la mirada desvía de brazos cruzados.

— Jean, alégrate. —el canadiense lo voltio a ver, cuando escucho su voz. — No necesariamente tiene que seguir la tradición de la familia al ser patinador.

Una vez que le dijo esas palabras a Jean, voltio con su hijo.

— Te apoyaremos en tu decisión, si quieres estudiar para empresario, está bien por nosotros, estaremos felices por ti.

Alibek observo de nuevo a sus padres, con una mirada de desconfianza, no se creía eso, según sabia y tenía entendido, sus abuelos de parte de su padre Jean, fueron patinadores profesionales y los hijos de estos, él no quería seguir con eso, quería dirigir una empresa, incluso llegar administrar todos los negocios de su padre Jean y hacerlos crecer más. La mirada del susodicho no parecía del todo feliz, entrecerró los ojos.

— Padre no parece feliz.

Otabek con la mirada más seria que tenía, voltio lentamente a ver a Jean, y era verdad lo que decía su hijo menor, se encontraba en un estado de Shock, se mordió los labios al ver que el canadiense no sabía disimular, le dio un discreto codazo para que reaccionara y al parecer funciono.

— ¿Que paso?

Otabek lo maldijo un poco.

— ¡Padre! —exclamo enojado e indignado. Voltio a ver al otro hombre. — ¿Vez, que te dije?

— Alecxey. —el tono que uso su padre kazajo lo hizo sentirse nervioso. Nunca lo llamaba por su segundo nombre, solo cuando se le acababa la paciencia. — dale un tiempo a tu padre.

Resinado, se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación, una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, voltio y miro a su Padre Jean, sonriéndole, una sonrisa que parecía temblar.

— S-si es lo que quieres realmente Alibek, nosotros te apoyaremos. —su corazón comenzó a bombear velozmente, estaba feliz por las palabras de su padre. — no importa que no quieras seguir c-con el patinaje.

Otabek, cerró los ojos, sabia de sobra que más tarde tendría que consolar a un canadiense con lágrimas en los ojos, entre feliz y triste. _"Por lo menos uno de tus hijos sigue en el patinaje"_ le diría, pero desecho la idea, posiblemente lo haría llorar más.


End file.
